Rita Repulsa
Rita Repulsa is one of the main antagonists of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. About her In the TV series, Rita Repulsa is an intergalactic space witch, who is an old crone, as she resembles an aging elderly Asian human lady with grey hair that is styled in the distinct shape of a babushka that consists of a pair of two huge, frizzy, bizarre, funky, wacky, strange-looking, and disproportionately gigantic pointed twin horned cones. She is evil, power hungry, manipulative, treacherous, sadistic, mean, rude, horrid, unfriendly, bad-tempered, unpleasant, bad-mannered, has an obnoxious attitude, speaks with a screechy voice, and wears a brown dress. Rita has lived for thousands of years and may be immortal because she doesn't physically age. She enjoys creating monster minions and using her magic wand to grow them into giants to have advantages in battles with the Power Rangers by throwing it towards the Earth with extreme accuracy, brainwashing people by turning them into her loyal and evil servants by casting curses on them with dark magic, and can also communicate with and summon dark spiritual beings, fire energy blasts, and teleport at will. She was born to the galactic warlord and warlock Master Vile, a feared conqueror of worlds, and Lady Fienna, a powerful sorceress who is an ally of Zordon, which makes her an alien/human hybrid because humans evolved on more than one planet at a time. Along with her brother, Rito Revolto, a giant skeleton, who is fifteen times taller than an average human, Rita was raised to embrace the practices of evil and dabbled into the art of dark magic. She had been locked up in a space dumpster for 10,000 years, and one day, a pair of curious astronauts stumbled upon the dumpster and opened it. At that moment, Rita rose from the dumpster and said "Ahhhhh! After 10,000 years I'm free, it's time to conquer Earth!" and decided to resume her goal wanting to take over the world because she likes galactic domination. Having long ago come into the possession of a power coin, Rita selected one of the Rangers' own classmates, Tommy Oliver, to become her Green Ranger. While this proved effective for a time, Rita's plan was ultimately foiled when the Rangers broke her spell and brought Tommy back to the side of good. Because of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers always foiling her schemes, she is known to get constant headaches, which she whines "I got such a headache!". Later on, she redeemed herself after she was defeated by being hit with an energy wave surge emitted from Zordon, which purged her from evil and turned her into a human. Years after she was turned away from evil, the formerly the evil witch known as Rita in the dark days had regained her magical powers and was using them for good, adopted a new title, and became the high-mage of magic known as the "Mystic Mother" who is the empress of good magic, leader of the mystic ones, and mentor of the Mystic Force Rangers. In the movie, Rita is an intergalactic space witch and the former Green Ranger in Zordon's original team of Power Rangers, who looks like a green clad palate swap of Divatox without her mask, and resembles a youthful and sexy looking young woman with long black hair that is dyed a vibrant shade of green and tied back into an impossibly tight ponytail that is very carefully placed close to her body, and wears a green shirt that shows her cleavage and green pants. As a Ranger herself, Rita was trained to do battle, and over the years, her hand-to-hand combat skills became the equivalent of five fully-trained Rangers, and she continues to use the Green Ranger powers in conjunction with her own after she turned evil. Rita is a psychopath in every sense of the word and is possessed of delusions of grandeur, because she ruthlessly slaughters everyone and everything that stands in her way in pursuit of her ambition. She is homicidal and unstable, and takes great pleasure in tormenting her foes with almost animalistic satisfaction, delaying the inevitable for moments, keeping her victims uncertain when and how she will choose to end them. Like a serial killer, she takes great pride in her body count, reminiscing about how she killed the previous Yellow Ranger after breaking into Trini Kwan's house with the intent to kill her. She has a sick sense of humor and frequently belittles the Rangers abilities, displaying immense arrogance, however, her confidence in her own abilities is well founded. Rita's nerves of steel do have their limits, because when she discovers that they are a real threat to her, she is furious, abandoning any and all semblance of composure. Her body is superhumanly durable, to the point that she cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans, because she was relatively unharmed by an almost point blank shotgun blast, only knocked down for a few seconds. Rita is able to create golems from rocks and earth called Putties as an animate army, and can also create creatures out of gold and control gold as a liquid-like substance. In the Cenozoic Period of Earth, Zordon stood against her when she came to the planet to take the Zeo Crystal, a powerful artifact with which she could harness the power of life or death, however, its extraction would render all life on Earth extinct. But, he and the rest of the Power Rangers ultimately lost the fight as Rita was solely responsible for the deaths of Zordon's entire team because she managed to kill all but Zordon himself. In a last-ditch effort to stop her, Zordon redirected a meteor in her direction, as the blast caused Rita to go into comatose with her body withering away at the bottom of the ocean for 65,000,000 years. In the present day, Rita's desiccated body was fished out of the ocean, and she began to revive and murdered the boatmen who found her after she came out of the water. Then she started to search for gold to rejuvenate herself and restore her powers because she had become old and withered, as she stole gold from anyone and anything she could, find and was fully rejuvenated when she come upon one of Angel Grove's jewelry stores. In a battle with the new team of Power Rangers, Rita morphed into her battle-damaged Ranger costume and defeated the team handily by binding the Rangers in ropes, and even though Rita seemed to have the upper hand, the Rangers discovered they could form the Megazord. Rita was angered at the prospect of losing, and charged towards the Megazord, only to be met with a backhand slap from the giant robot, which sent her flying into the vacuum of space, with the power coin separating from her. Role in Brainiac Adam's headcanon In Brainiac Adam's headcanon, Rita Repulsa is the still intergalactic space witch with the grey-colored bizzare hairstyle shaped like horns that resemble a pair of two disproportionately gigantic pointed cones, screechy voice, and comical catchphrases, but she appears less evil because she has the Mystic Mother's personality. Rita was formerly an evil witch in the dark days, and is now a fun loving, bubbly, happy, very nice, polite, friendly, civilized, good-natured, pleasant, benevolent, good-mannered, kind-hearted, and affably mischief making anti-hero who loves Adam, puts him ahead of herself, and is up for a laugh. The reason why she behaves and thinks differently is because when she first met Adam, he told her that he was willing to forgive her as she is a villainess that he has a soft spot for, since he loves her because he has a fondness for her hairstyle. She was was so overjoyed to hear that Adam loved her because of her hairstyle. Rita is very good friends with Princess Peach as well. In Adam's headcanon of DandyAndy1989's series, J.U.M.P., Rita is a J.U.M.P. agent. And like Rhonda, her colour is brown and her powers include magic and also size alterations for herself and others. She can also give her allies and opponents the same funky twin horned babushka hairdo as hers for laughs. She is always teamed with Brainiac Adam and Princess Peach. Despite having magic powers to make people and herself grow as a J.U.M.P. agent, she can do those things herself, J.U.M.P. form or not. Role in Sabrina1985's media Rita Bandora Repulsa is an intergalactic space witch who has grey silver and green streaked hair that is tied tightly on her scalp with the front part styled in the distinct shape of a babushka that consists of a pair of two huge, frizzy, bizarre, funky, wacky, strange-looking, and disproportionately gigantic pointed twin horned cones, while the back part is tied back into an impossibly tight ponytail that is very carefully placed close to her body. She wears a brown dress over a green shirt and pants, and carries a brown and gold magical wand-like ornate staff which has a black and gold crescent ring on the top with a large red ball-shaped gemstone with the green power coin embedded inside the gemstone. As a power ranger, Rita was trained to do battle, and over the years, her hand-to-hand combat skills became the equivalent of five fully-trained rangers, and she continued to use the green ranger powers in conjunction with her own art of dark magic after she turned evil. At one time she was pure evil, power hungry, sadistic, obnoxious, mean, rude, horrid, unfriendly, bad-tempered, unpleasant, bad-mannered, malicious, spiteful, quite flamboyant, extremely arrogant, psychotic, had a sick sense of humor, belittled heroes' abilities in battles with her, and used magic to kidnap and brainwash innocent people by having her victims look into her eyes, while a whirlwind with a whooshing “HA FWOOMP!” sound is heard, as the victim suddenly felt tingling on his or her scalp as his or her hair stood up straight without any explanation as it then mysteriously transformed into a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy which then instantly materialized into, became that of, and looked exactly like a replica of Rita's hairstyle. The replicas of Rita's hairdo instantly caused the victims to be brainwashed and hypnotized minions who were her slaves that were forced to assist her with helping her achieve her goal of wanting to conquer the whole entire world, and this spell was only able to be broken if someone managed to defeat the mind controlled victim in a one-on-one battle so their Rita hairdos would disappear completely and change back into his or her own normal hair. This caused Rita to get angered towards heroes and then she constantly insulted them, because she hated everyone around her and didn’t tolerate any form of failure. The Malevolent Meanies had heard about Rita, and Sasha, Alan, Miss Ruthless, Vonnie, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus thought that they could use her on their side in one of their famous battles in an attempt to try to have evil win over good. So, they stumbled upon the space dumpster and decided to open it, and Rita rose from her dumpster and was glad to be free as she declared in an angry screechy voice "Ahhhhh! After 10,000 years locked away...I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth, I have plans for your pitiful planet!" and then they explained to her why they released her. Rita absolutely loved everything that she was hearing about the Malevolent Meanies' plans to try and get rid of the Benevolent Beanies, and was willing to help them. Meanwhile, the Benevolent Beanies met and became friends with a team of six of the most dangerous group of ruthless, underhanded, self-absorbed, overbearing, and overemotional human teenagers with attitude, who had just received man-made armored stretchy lycra fabric spandex alien costume suits that will later grow on their bodies once these outfits have conformed to their body shapes. These teenagers were the second generation of team of superheroes called the power rangers, and they just came from their command center which was a crashed alien ship tucked away inside a building that looked like a government facility's observatory, and it also had a giant computer inside it too. When Rita first encountered both the power rangers and the Benevolent Beanies, she looked at them intently as she said "I've killed heroes before.", and while Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, Kimberly, Sabrina, Miss Sexy, Lola, Sans, and Papyrus were intimidated by her, Adam was not and seemed to like Rita's hairdo. However, instead of deciding to fight them at that moment, she had come up with a diabolical plan of putty petrification and captured the six power rangers and five of the Benevolent Beanies and locked them in a cage that hovered above a giant pit filled with a grey colored slime. It was intended for them to be dunked into, so that it turned them into putty patroller golems, then she went to her throne room to plan how an attack to try to defeat them later in a battle after their transformations. She usually had made her putties out of a special clay that she had lying around, but this time, she wanted to prove that she could take over the planet Earth by doing this heartless act. Rita was not only physically overjoyed at the thought of putty-fying the power rangers and Adam's teammates on the outside, but she also showed no remorse or regret on the inside. A few seconds after Rita left, Adam followed her to the throne room, so he could speak to her secretly one-on-one in an attempt to try to convince her to betray the forces of evil because he wanted to instantly forgive her due his fondness for her hairstyle. As Adam walked into the throne room, Rita discovered him as she said "What? A Benevolent Beanie, I’ll…", but Adam stopped her mid-sentence and said "Rita, I can explain why I followed you here. Even though you had done evil deeds in the past, I am willing to forgive you since you are a villainess that I have a soft spot for because I love you so much! The reason why I love you so much is because you have a nice and very interesting way of wearing your hair, and I just love and can’t get enough of this crazy and wacky cut and arrangement! Would you be wiling to turn to the side of good for me in return?" Adam had a large grin on his face, as she gave him a genuine warm and friendly smile and held his hand as her way of accepting him as a friend. Rita was so overjoyed to hear that Adam loved her because of her hairstyle, and she was willing to redeem herself into a mischief making anti-hero to show a softer side exclusively for him, as she then said "I want to appear as a pure evil villain to your teammates and the power rangers, before I reveal to them the truth that I’m thinking differently about it after meeting you, Adam." Adam grinned as he replied, "I am glad that you want to behave differently, and being good will make quite a nice change for you." Rita hugged Adam tightly for a few seconds before letting go, as she then came up with a very clever and unique twist on her original quote: "Ahhhhh! After 10,000 years of being evil and finally being redeemed by Adam, I'm free! It's time for a big celebration!" And the first thing that she revealed to him in return was her origin story of how she wasn't always a villainous villainess, because in ancient times she was formerly known as the "Mystic Mother" the high-mage of magic who was a good-hearted, fun loving, bubbly, happy, very nice, polite, friendly, civilized, good-natured, pleasant, benevolent, good-mannered, kind-hearted, and affably queen of the dall tribe who was also the green power ranger in Zordon's original team of power rangers, who liked to go around and use her magic to give random people replicas of the same hairstyle as hers just to annoy them for her amusement, complimented and supported other heroic people and was never angry at all, not in the slightest for their failing and smiled warmly at them every time, loved others and put them ahead of herself, and was always up for a laugh. Rita had tears starting to brim in her eyes as she explained to Adam that she had two sons: one named Kai who looked human and the other named Thrax who looked monstrous, but she sold her soul for evil powers after her sons were killed by dinosaurs and ended up trapped in an urn-shaped dumpster after a rebellion against all things good and kind, where she caused the deaths of Zordon's entire team of power rangers. She reached out with a shaky hand and immediately took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes drying the few tears that had started to spill over and down her cheeks and allowing her tears to fall, while her heart was torn at the pain the memory alone was inflicting upon her, then she gasped and sniffed a bit and took a couple of deep breaths. As she finished her tale, Rita was starting to feel a bit better, and her eyes were still a bit puffy from her tears. An hour later, Rita winked at Adam while she whispered into his ear because she had told him her plan where she would portray herself to appear to be terrible enemies with his teammates and the power rangers. And then, at Adam's request, Rita moved the cage from the vat of putty goo and freed the power rangers and the five Benevolent Beanies from being turned to putties, so she could begin the mock battle against the heroes, and the power rangers were up first, and they used really tough and strong martial artist techniques. Jason used a punch and a kick then slashed his sword, Billy also used a punch and a kick while he jabbed his lance, Zack threw a punch and a kick and then slashed with his axe, Tommy performed a punch and a kick and slashed with his dagger, Trini did a punch and a kick and threw her daggers, and Kimberly attacked with a punch and a kick then used her bow and arrow. After Rita seemingly fought the power rangers, she pretended to fight the Benevolent Beanies. First, she pretended to grab hold of Adam to intimidate Sabrina by saying "I've got your beloved boyfriend right here. He's so handsome, but I will destroy him to obliterate his entire existence!" This made Sabrina very angry and prepare to use her fuchsia fury attack, while Adam very lightly nudged Rita with his elbow to make it seem like he had actually hit her very hard and caused her great physical pain. Next, Rita announced that she wanted to use her magic to try and steal Miss Sexy's physical appearence, which made the latter angry and attack the witch with her karate combo technique. Then, Rita threatened Lola by wanting to transform her from an anthropormorphic cartoon rabbit into a realistic non-anthropormorphic cute little brown lop-eared rabbit, which caused Lola to use her agility attack. After that, she also told Sans and Papyrus that she would turn them into inanimate plastic skeletons and use them for Halloween decorations, which had Sans want to use his bone barrage technique on her, while Papyrus wished to speak with Rita by using reverse psychology. And in the final part of the make-belive fight, Adam simply mimed a very gentle jumping bicycle kick as Rita pretended to be knocked down and defeated, so she could play dead. After the mock battle, Rita revealed the truth about how she decided to change her alignment, and decided to help Sabrina, Adam, Miss Sexy, Lola, Sans, and Papyrus fight against Sasha, Alan, Miss Ruthless, Vonnie, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus. Even though, Rita was evil, sarcastic, obnoxious, and power hungry in the dark days, she now had a change of heart, joined the forces of good after Adam spoke with her, and decided that she wanted be nice to the power rangers and the Benevolent Beanies and told them that she wanted to make peace with them and become a close friend of theirs because Adam had forgiven her, since he is fond of her hairstyle. Rita also told them that she now felt bad on the inside for her terrible treatment towards them. She thinks and behaves differently about it, however, she gulped silently, gave the power rangers and the Benevolent Beanies a friendly smile, and nodded to them, which indicated that they are to keep their friendship a secret from Lord Zedd, as she knew it would look bad if they were friends with her. When Zedd is around the power rangers and Benevolent Beanies in Rita's presence, she knows she has to appear as their enemy by acting as mean as she can. Rita speaks with a kind voice towards the power rangers and the Benevolent Beanies, but speaks with an angry screeching voice towards the Malevolent Meanies. The Malevolent Meanies and other villains believe that she is a traitorous witch because she betrayed the forces of evil and became friends with Adam, and they also think that her hairstyle is disgusting, ugly, ridiculous, and stupid! Friends and Allies Lord Zedd, Goldar, Baboo, Squatt, Finster, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Lokar, Master Vile, Divatox, Princess Peach, Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton Enemies and Rivals The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (sometimes), Alpha 5, Zordon, The Machine Empire, Alan/Green Ice (sometimes), Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus Trivia Before it was possible to do research online, no one outside of Japan even knew of or heard about Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, so it was possible to fully believe that Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers was an all-original American series with English-speaking character actors from the United States, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, or the United Kingdom, instead of getting most of its material from the Japanese series and only mixing them with sequences containing brand-new footage to help Americanize it. Rita Repulsa's voice was not her actual speaking voice in real life, she was a stock footage character whose sequences involved taking selected scenes from the original show with the Japanese actress Machiko Soga playing the on-screen role and her lines being dubbed in by the American voice actress Barbara Goodson. Saban very carefully picked out usable footage of Witch Bandora while meticulously paying attention to detail and opted to use scenes where Bandora didn’t speak too much or the camera wasn’t closely focused on her mouth. However, when they needed to see her speak, the writers made sure that the lines Rita would utter would closely match the movement of Bandora’s mouth. They also reportedly filmed a few original scenes with Rita. The origina seriesl finale would have seen Rita crashing the power rangers' senior prom. Saban was even going to bring Machiko Soga over to the United States, so she would be able to physically interact with the rangers at the Juice Bar. It would have ended with the rangers storming Rita's palace after getting access to Rita's spells and Jason reciting an incantation to seal her away. Rita was originally going to sound like the wicked witch of the west from "The Wizard Of Oz." Her last name is based on the word "repulsive". In the Japanese series, Witch Bandora was unrelated to the Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel, but the writers of the English version allegedly decided to connect the two characters of Rita Repulsa and the Mystic Mother into one character. In Farsi, the meaning of the name Rita is "child of light". In Spanish, the meaning of the name Rita is "Pearl". People with this name have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details. In the world of Brainiac Adam's headcanon, Rita is an anti-hero who is only evil when she is not with Adam. In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Rita's full name is "Rita Bandora Repulsa", and she also has a superheroine alter-ego known as "SuperRita". Rita is a humanoid alien witch in both the TV series and the movie, however, her designs are very different in each version. The TV version resembles an Asian human female with silver hair styled into a pair of two pointed cones that are distinct horn shapes, while the movie version looks like a green clad palate swap of Divatox without her mask. Bandora was a former queen of the Dahl Tribe in ancient times, is of earthen origin, speaks with the voice of a kind elderly lady, and has a human son named Kai, while Rita is an alien witch who is of extraterrestrial origin, speaks with a screeching voice and sounds like a witch, and has a monstrous son named Thrax In the Boom! Studios' "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" comic series, Rita introduces herself to the Power Rangers after meeting them face to face for the first time in her palace, when she says, "My name is Rita Repulsa... and you have all made a terrible mistake." The gallery of pictures Rita Repulsa, Adam, the troll mistress, and Mr. Brainiac.png|Adam and Mr. Brainiac talk to Rita Repulsa and the troll mistress about their hairstyles drawn by Brainiac Adam Rita Repulsa the human.png|Rita Repulsa with long and straight reddish-brown hair, instead of grey hair that is styled into the shape of two pointed cones Rita Repulsa as Mystic Mother.png|Rita Repulsa as the Mystic Mother Rita Repulsa (movie version 4).png Rita Repulsa (movie version 3).png Rita Repulsa (movie version 2).png Rita Repulsa (movie version).png|Rita Repulsa's movie design Rita Repulsa (TV version 7).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 6).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 5).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 4).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 3).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 2).png Rita Repulsa (TV version).png Rita Repulsa (stage show version).png|Rita Repulsa's live stage show look Rita Repulsa (TV version 8).png Alexis being angry over having Rita Repulsa's hairdo drawn by BrainiacAdam.png|Alexis being angry over having a replica of Rita Repulsa's hairstyle drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa as J.U.M.P. agents by Brainiac Adam.png|Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa as J.U.M.P. agents drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach, Adam, and Rita Repulsa by Brainiac Adam.png|Adam with Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa drawn by Brainiac Adam Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa by Brainiac Adam.png|Princess Peach and Rita Repulsa drawn by Brainiac Adam Rita Repulsa trading card.png|A trading card featuring Rita Repulsa Rita Repulsa (TV version 11).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 10).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 9).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 12).png Rita Repulsa re-design.png|Sabrina1985's re-design of Rita Repulsa Adamantiums nice surprise by BrainiacAdam.png|The Adamantiums receiving gifts drawn by Brainiac Adam Rita Repulsa (original movie version).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 14).png Rita Repulsa (TV version 13).png The Troll Mistress.png|Rita Repulsa as a little miss drawn by Brainiac Adam Rita Repulsa (TV version 15).png The Troll Mistress 4.png|The troll mistress drawn by Brainiac Adam The Troll Mistress 3.png|The troll mistress drawn by Brainiac Adam The Troll Mistress 2.png|The troll mistress drawn by Brainiac Adam Casting a spell.png Rita Repulsa (comic book version).png|Rita Repulsa as she appears in the Boom! Studios comic series Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Royalty Category:Former villains Category: JUMP